


Curiosity Kissed The Cat

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: Loki’s curious about kissing in the rain. Who better to test it out with than you?





	Curiosity Kissed The Cat

You were sprawled out on the couch with Loki, watching a movie on a rainy Sunday afternoon. Neither of you two had plans, so you called Loki and he came right over.

As the movie went on, the two characters had a dramatic falling out and the guy pulled the girl in to kiss her with a fierce passion. The girl struggled for a few seconds before letting herself give in to him. They were standing in a driveway in the pouring rain.

“Is kissing in the rain even that great?” Loki’s voice cut through the sound of the movie and you glanced at him with your eyebrows raised. His face was scrunched as he watched the couple kiss. “You are practically floating away as we watch this.” He was looking at you with amusement.

“Uh… Yeah, it is.” You said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Have you ever kissed someone in the rain before?”

You flushed, totally not expecting him to actually ask if you had. You began to stutter nonsense before Loki ended your suffering, “I’ll take that as a no.”

He was chuckling at you, causing you to roll your eyes. “Well, have _you?_ ”

“No, I have not. But I was not the one acting like I had.”

“You haven’t? Of all people, Mr. Silvertongue himself has not yet kissed in the rain? Why not? Does the rain make it turn to lead or something?” You were grinning now, anxious to hear his response.

Your teasing insult seemed to only widen his smirk, “Believe it or not, it is not something I have ever really considered doing. I’m not the biggest fan of the rain. It is absolutely unforgiving toward my hair.” He paused, seeming to be in thought about something. “Besides that, I think I would prefer my lover to be wet as I’m kissing her for _other reasons_.”

Your mouth nearly dropped open at his statement, and you looked away from his cocky grin, embarrassed. “Whatever.”

Silence filled the room. You tried to focus on the movie, but now all you could think about was your short history of kisses and how boring they were.

“Would you like to try it?”

Your gaze snapped back toward him, “Pardon?”

Loki smirked, “I asked if you would like to try it.”

You blinked in surprise, “You mean… with… _you_?”

He chuckled, “Is there anyone else here?” He looked around as if to prove a point. “Of course I meant me.”

You huffed as he laughed at you again, crossing your arms. “Absolutely not. There’s no way I’m kissing that sarcastic, bratty mouth of yours.” You turned your attention back over to the movie, pretending to watch it even though you no longer knew what was happening.

“Chicken.”

You whipped your head back in his direction, and you swore you would get whiplash if you kept that up. “Excuse me?”

“I believe I just called you a chicken.” He paused, “The equivalent of a coward?”

Your jaw dropped as Loki stared at you smugly, proud of himself for his correct usage of the popular insulting Midgardian term.

It was slightly cute, but made you more angry than anything.

“Fine!” You stood up, grabbing onto his arm and pulling you with him. You threw open the door and tugged him outside into the pouring rain.

But once you took a few steps into the rain, it seemed to dampen your surge of irritation and you suddenly realized what you’d just pulled him out to do. Why must you always fly off the handle? Loki was expecting you to kiss him now and… did you really want to kiss him? Of course, you found him incredibly attractive, but… this was Loki, God of Mischief and the biggest pain in your ass when he was in a feisty mood.

Your gaze swept across his lips, then back up to his eyes as you stood there frozen, contemplating this impulsive idea of yours. The two of you were getting soaked and neither of you were making a move.

Finally, he took a step closer, closing the distance between you. His voice dropped low and he leaned in toward you, “Well, Ms. Know-It-All? Aren’t you going to kiss me?”

“I-I…”

Loki snaked his arm around you, earning him a gasp as he pulled you flush against his body. He slid his hand onto your cheek, tilting your face up toward his as he leaned in tentatively, giving you time to stop him before his lips pressed against yours.

Loki’s lips were cold like the rain, but they felt good against the summer heat. They drew you in and held you there, demanding your full fledged attention. Before you realized what you were doing, your arms were around his neck and your fingers were sliding up into his hair.

When Loki deepened the kiss, his low groan sent tingles throughout your body, lighting it on fire. The way his arms possessively curled around your shivering, wet form was intoxicating and you dared not move. You could have stayed there like that forever in his arms, his tongue tangled with yours and you nearly begged him to keep going when you felt him pulling his head back.

He rested his forehead on yours as the two of you processed what had just happened. Your panted breaths matched his and you wondered if he was just as affected by the kiss as you were.

Somehow you managed to speak without your voice wavering, “And?”

“And what?”

“How was that? You like kissing in the rain?” When he didn’t respond right away you continued on, desperate to know. “It sure seems like you did. You haven’t let go of me yet.” You teased with a grin, hoping to provoke a response. And sure enough…

“I don’t know if that was necessarily me liking to kiss in the rain, or if I just like kissing _you_.”

A blush colored your cheeks at his words, but contrary to that, you were suddenly feeling bold. “How about kissing inside then?” Your heart began to beat quickly as you awaited his response, nervous for him to reject you. “You know, just to be sure.”

But when a smirk stretched across Loki’s face, you relaxed. “Can we do it in the bedroom?”

You rolled your eyes. Typical Loki, always flirting and messing around. “No, but we can take it to the couch.”

“I can work with that.” His smoldering gaze made you shiver and you couldn’t stop yourself from picturing a hot, steamy make out session with him on the couch slowly turning into more as he coaxed each piece of clothing off of your wanting body. Embarrassed, you slapped his arm, earning you a chuckle as you grabbed it and dragged him back into the house.

Although, you wouldn’t be complaining if that’s what it led to.


End file.
